Rainy Heart (YUNJAE VERS)
by Phicha Gyuzizi
Summary: OneShoot.. YunJae Vers.. maaf g usah pake summary yah, soalnya paling gak bisa disuruh bikin beginian. kkkk. langsung baca aja yah..


**Tittle : Rainy Heart (YUNJAE VERS)**

.

 **Author : Phicha Gyuzizi**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **.**

 **Warning : This fic is Yaoi, BL, don't like don't read and just skip skip skip, no bash! Kkkk**

 **.**

 **Mungkin ini judul ama isi agak beda, hehehe karena emang bikinnya sambil denger lagunya bias tercinta Heo Young Saeng yang judulnya Rainy Heart. Suara rintikan hujan dilagu itu makin bikin galau**

 **?.? ah. Dan ini jg ff remake, main cast awalnya WooGyu..**

 **~~ Happy Reading ~~**

.

.

.

Suara rintikan hujan perlahan mengalihkan keheningan yang dibuat oleh namja yang memiliki wajah manis itu. Perlahan namja manis itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya seakan mampu menyiratkan segala perasaan dukanya.

"Krieeet" namja manis itu perlahan membuka jendela kamarnya. Hembusan angin dan rintikan hujan mulai menghampiri tubuh kurusnya. Ditutupnya kedua matanya dan diarahkan kedua tangannya agar dapat menyentuh hujan yang turun melewati jendela kamarnya yang cukup lebar. Perlahan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya yang semakin tirus.

"Kau tahu, seakan hujan ikut merasakan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini". Namja manis yang diketahui bernama Jaejoong itu hanya dapat menggumamkan perasaannya kepada hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

Mungkin bagi siapapun yang melihat Jaejoong saat ini pasti berfikir kalau dia sedang mengalami masa sulit. Iya, Jaejoong memang mengalami masa yang sulit dalam hidupnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak merasakan sesak, apabila orang yang kau cintai sudah pergi meninggalkanmu. Mungkin kalian berfikir Jaejoong berlebihan? Jawabannya tidak, karena orang yang Jaejoong cintai pergi ke alam yang berbeda dengannya.

.

 **~~ Flashback ~~**

.

"Jae, sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan. Sebaiknya kita pergi besok saja". Ucap namja bernama Jung Yunho itu kepada sang kekasih tercinta.

"Aniya, Kita pergi sekarang saja Yunnie. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencoba tuxedo yang kita pesan untuk acara sakral kita, eum" Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang sangat sulit untuk Yunho tolak.

Di luar apartemen Yunho cuaca memang sangat mendung. Hujan dipastikan sebentar lagi akan turun dan Yunho sangat membenci hujan. Hujan membuatnya tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, hujan juga membuatnya selalu khawatir. Lupakah Jaejoong kalau Yunho kehilangan orangtuanya ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Tapi Boo! Kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi dipastikan akan turun hujan. Lihatlah keluar, benar-benar gelap karena awan hitam. Kita tunda besok saja eoh?" Yunho kembali membujuk sang kekasih agar mau menurutinya. Namun, Jaejoong masih tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya. Egoiskah? Mungkin Jaejoong hanya merasa ingin cepat-cepat mencoba tuxedo pesanannya.

"Arraseo, kita berangkat sekarang sebelum hujan benar-benar akan turun". Yunho akhirnya mengalah, rasa cintanya kepada Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya melakukan apapun yang Jaejoong inginkan. Yunho hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong~nya merasa kecewa dan marah karena kemauannya tidak terpenuhi.

.

~~ skip ~~

.

"Yun, lihat! Bagaimana tuxedo ini? Apa terlihat bagus kalau kukenakan?" Suara Jaejoong menginterupsi Yunho yang sedang duduk santai sambil melihat jalanan yang sedang diguyur hujan yang sangat deras.

"Eoh! Joongie! Neomu yeppo! Kau benar-benar cantik Joongie" Ucap Yunho setelah melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang berbalut tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna baby blue yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Huft, aku namja Yun, aku ini tampan. Arra!" Jaejoong mempout bibir tipisnya karena Yunho memujinya dengan kata cantik. Jaejoong paling anti dipanggil cantik, meskipun wajahnya memang cantik.

"Arra arra! Kau yang paling manis!" Yunho meralat kata-katanya.

"Hehehe. Itu lebih baik daripada kau memujiku cantik". Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum angelnya.

.

~~ ooo ~~

.

Hujan semakin deras dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan cepat berhenti. Sudah terlalu lama Yunho dan Jaejoong di dalam butik untuk menunggu hujan reda.

"Jae, hujan sepertinya tidak akan reda. Kau tunggu aku disini. Aku akan mengambil mobil kesana dan segera kemari untuk menjemputmu". Ucap Yunho dengan memegang kedua tangan mungil Jaejoong berharap sang kekasih mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Kau akan kehujanan Yunnie. Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Kita kesana bersama saja, eoh! Biar kita sama-sama kehujanan dan kalau sakit juga akan bersama-sama. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit sendirian". Jaejoong benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan Yunho. Jaejoong tahu kalau ini salahnya yang tidak mau menuruti ucapan Yunho tadi kalau hujan benar-benar akan turun. Andai saja Jaejoong mau mendengarkan ucapan namjachingunya.

"Ssttt. Jangan bilang begitu. Kalau kita sama-sama sakit akan sangat merepotkan. Lebih baik aku yang sakit karena aku tahu kau pasti akan merawatku dengan baik. Jadi, sekarang biarkan aku kesana sendirian. Oke!" Susah memang untuk meyakinkan namja manis bernama Jaejoong ini yang memang terkenal dengan sifat egoisnya yang melebihi siapapun.

"Aniya! Aku ingin ikut Yunnie. Biarkan kita sama-sama terkena air hujan eoh! Ini salahku Yun. Aku yang mengajakmu kemari secepatnya. Aku tidak mengindahkan ucapanmu tadi". Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. Jaejoong hanya ingin berbagi penderitaan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho selalu melindunginya, Jaejoong juga ingin melindungi Yunho.

"Boojae sayang! Dengar! Ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang bersalah disini, tidak kau ataupun aku. Ini hanya cuaca yang buruk saja". Yunho berkali-kali meyakinkan agar Jaejoong mau menurutinya sekali saja.

"Sekarang biarkan aku mengambil mobilnya. Kau tunggu aku disini dengan manis, my princess. Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae Jaejoongie". Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk Jaejoong tidak lupa Yunho mengecup bibir tipis Jaejoong sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari butik.

"Yunnie.. nado saranghae". Jaejoong menjawab pernyataan cinta Yunho dengan gumaman kecil. Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman singkat Yunho. Namun, sesuatu perasaan aneh muncul di hati kecil Jaejoong. Entahlah itu perasaan apa, yang jelas itu perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan. Jaejoong mulai terlarut dalam lamunannya sampai akhirnya sesuatu mengganggu indera pendengarannya.

"Ckiiiitttt. Braaaaak" terdengar suara mobil yang sepertinya tergelincir di jalanan aspal yang licin dan ditambah dengan benturan sesuatu yang sangat keras menginterupsi lamunan Jaejoong. Suara teriakan pegawai butik yang kebetulan melihat ke arah jalanan yang diguyur hujan menambah kegundahan hati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolehkah pandangannya ke arah terjadinya kecelakaan, dan matanya membuka dengan lebar karena melihat sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya shock. Seorang namja yang diyakininya adalah Yunho tergeletak dengan posisi telentang dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari area kepalanya.

Panik! Jaejoong langsung berlari membelah hujan deras. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Yunho. Air matanya yang sudah mulai turun dengan derasnya tersamarkan dengan air hujan yang mengguyurnya.

"Yunho~ya! Yunho~ya". Jaejoong berteriak memanggil nama Yunho. Tangannya bergetar ketika menyentuh wajah tampan Yunho yang mulai memucat.

"Yunnie! Ireona! Jebal ireona! Jebalyo!" Suara isakan Jaejoong tidak mampu membuat Yunho membuka matanya.

"Yunnie, ireona, jebal!" Tepukan pada pipi Yunho yang dilakukan Jaejoong belum bisa membuat Yunho tersadar.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yunho. Memberikan ciuman hangatnya pada bibir Yunho yang dingin. Air mata Jaejoong semakin deras mengalir disela-sela ciumannya.

"Yunho~ya saranghae, jeongmal, neomu neomu saranghae". Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Nado. Nado saranghae Kim Jaejoong". Yunho hanya mampu menjawabnya dalam hatinya sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

 **~~ Flashback End ~~**

.

.

"Hiks hiks hiks" hanya isakan yang kembali terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Yunho~ya! Puaskah kau menyakitiku! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Bukankah kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama?" Jaejoong mulai marancau seakan Yunho mampu mendengar setiap keluh kesahnya.

"Apa kau puas melihatku seperti orang gila seperti ini. Kau lihat? Pipiku ini sekarang tidak segembul dulu. Kau tahu kenapa? Ini semua karenamu!" Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila. Jaejoong berbicara sendiri, berbicara kepada hembusan angin.

"Kalau kau sudah puas tertawa mengejekku, bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu". Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dilantai kamarnya yang dingin, melipat kedua kakinya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya. Isakan pilu mulai terdengar kembali.

"Boo! Boo! Boojae! Nae Sarang". Suara itu mampu membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bayangan sosok Yunho tertangkap kedua mata sipitnya.

"Yunho~ya, apa kau menjemputku?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Perlahan Yunho berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Merasa diacuhkan, Jaejoong mulai berdiri dan mengikuti bayangan yang diyakininya adalah Yunho.

"Yunnie, eodiga!" Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho. Pergerakan Yunho mulai cepat. Yunho berjalan cepat ke arah balkon apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama hampir 4 tahun.

Karena tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho untuk kedua kalinya. Jaejoong berlari menyusul Yunho ke arah balkon apartemen mereka. Namun, saat sampai di balkon, Jaejoong tergelincir di lantai keramik yang basah karena air hujan. Posisi Jaejoong tergelincir sangat dekat dengan pagar pembatas dan menyebabkan tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh dari atas balkon apartemen.

.

.

"Jae! Ireona!" Namja tampan itu mencoba membangunkan sosok namja manis berlumuran darah yang tergeletak di atas tanah yang basah.

Perlahan kedua mata namja manis itu terbuka. Senyum manisnya kembali terpancar saat mengetahui siapa yang membangunkannya. "Yunho~ya".

.

.

 **~~ The End ~~**


End file.
